One Small Step For Man
by Loise
Summary: Preslash. HeeroDuo. AU with canon elements. There is another war, another place.


_One Small Step For Man_

* * *

They worked in three cell units. It was safer that way. That was how he met Duo, though Heero was never sure if that was Duo's real name, even he did once say he never lied. This wasn't a game, they all left false trails. Heero wasn't the first or last name he had assumed after all.

The previous person in his cell had died. She had been taken to a Reform Camp and never heard from again.

Heero's mission was to bomb a supply base and Duo was his support. Duo turned out to be a young man of indeterminate Caucasian origin. His grin was wicked and his manner seemed inappropriate considering the objections of the mission. At first they didn't introduce.

This was a mission that Heero never expected he would survive.

It was Duo that saved him from certain death. An escape pod that could be mistaken for dozens of other pods, full on non combative personnel. Heero was bleeding heavily from his left arm and from a deep cut on his head. Duo started bandaging him, quickly and with care.

"I'm - "

"Don't," Heero said tersely, "We may be captured."

"I'm not stupid," Duo said, "I wouldn't have expected you to blabber." Heero glared and opened his mouth to say of course he wouldn't. "I'm Duo," he grinned impishly. "Not my real name of course, just one I happened to like today."

"It could be bugged, the pod," Heero was feeling the loss of blood but he didn't want to go to sleep in this unsure situation.

Another grin and Duo waved a sensory device. "It's a Jammer," he explained, leaning back. "Not legit of course, but anything can be found on the black market."

When they landed, the military was in chaos. They escaped and made their way to Duo's place. Heero wasn't sure if he could make it on his own but didn't trust Duo enough to tell him where he lived. It could be a trap. It was something he had to live with.

"This is Chez Duo, welcome to my humble abode," Duo declared as he kicked open the door.

A girl was slumped on the couch, watching a tv set. "Chez Duo?" She snorted. Heero tensed.

"And this is my lovely roommate Hilde," Duo winked lasciviously at her.

She smiled at Duo and Heero. "I see you know where you are sleeping tonight," she gestured to the couch and yawned. She frowned and eyed Heero, "He's wounded, should I call for Sally?"

"I'm leaving," Heero declared, stepping away from Duo. Heero swayed on his feet, Duo grabbed his elbow.

"He's not, and call for Sally in the morning," Duo glared at Heero, "It's for the best." Dragging Heero with him, he shoved Heero on the couch. "Now we're going to watch old movies!"

Hilde nodded, "Night then," she said before she left the living room, limping slightly.

"I shouldn't be here," Heero muttered, "I've already been told too much."

"They're all against the Army, it doesn't matter," Duo insisted.

"They could talk. That Hilde doesn't look that strong," Heero said.

Duo stilled, "Hilde spent three months in a Reform Camp," he said stiffly. "She never talked."

"I'm sorry," Heero said stiffly.

"I take risks, I have the scars to prove this. I'm in this struggle for the long haul, Heero," Duo said solemnly. "I'm trying to make a difference, get that?"

"I understand."

"It's alright," Duo grinned, "Ooh! They're kissing! He pointed to the tv, laughing.

Heero turned, raising his eyebrows. He didn't expect the kiss from Duo. Nor the way he responded. Duo smiled and ducked his head.

"We sure get along well," Duo said.

"It won't work," Heero said. "I have no time for relationships."

"It doesn't have to be like that, just to fill in gaps, when I'm high from adrenaline," Duo murmured. The kiss was deeper this time. "My body is so charged up." He leaned back but.

"I didn't expect this," Heero said quietly.

"Yeah," Duo shifted on the couch. "We'd better stop. Hilde would kill me if we stained the couch," he paused, "And for manhandling the injured."

"I'll be fine, I'm - " Heero stopped.

Duo didn't stop staring at him, "I know. I'm the same, that's why they picked us. I recognised you, after you detonated the bomb, you're not normal. Because we would be the only ones who could survive that mission. They still need us."

"How - Why do you think that?"

"We're not the only ones, I've met others, other who were trained by the Doctors," Duo shrugged. "It's a small world after all. That's why I can talk to you like this, you wouldn't be able to talk even if you wanted to."

"You shouldn't be able to talk about this," Heero muttered.

"They screwed up with me," Duo said, strangely proud, "But I manage."

"I'll leave at dawn," Heero said. "I shouldn't stay here longer than that."

"That's true," Duo said then grinned. He snuggled up against Heero and sighed, "Go down the neighbour's fire escape, she's a good old dame and thankfully deaf."

When Heero left in the morning Duo appeared that he was still sleeping but Heero doubted that he was. Soon after this he was assigned to guard duty for Princess Relena. There was little chance that he would have the opportunity to be part of any covert missions.

There was little chance that he would be partnered with Duo again. Heero suppressed the urge that wanted to search out Duo. It was war, and the Army was still in power. He had taken a vow to overthrow the junta before his death.

He had never thought he could fulfill it. But he had done all that could, all that he was asked to. Heero never knew there were others like him out there. Duo had fascinated him.

The war continued. Time passed. Military bases were wracked with bombs. Heero recognised that this was Duo's handy work. It was suicidal, but Duo wasn't a coward.

On Monday the 3rd, when Heero was escorting Princess Relena to her car, Duo's face was shown on the Army vids. Heero looked once, then stared down. Heero knew that Duo wouldn't talk.

Heero clenched his fist and the he bowed his head at Princess Relena. She looked up and opened her mouth. Heero interrupted.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," Heero turned and ran. There was life and there was a mission but Heero knew what he had to do.

Relena stared after him and then looked away. "Let's go, Pagan, Heero... he," she looked thoughtfully up at the vid before shaking her head and smiling, "Heero is human."


End file.
